Fanon:III Wojna Simowa
wojna trwająca 5 lat, tocząca się między wszystkimi narodami Simowymi i mieszkańcami planety Sixam. W tej wojnie, nie było żadnych sprzymierzeńców- każdy walczył z każdym, sim kontra sim, kosmita kontra kosmita.thumb Skutki Wojny *Wojna ta wyjaśnia napięte stosunki między Simami a kosmitami. *Wyjaśnia także niezwykle małą ilość Simów i kosmitów. *Podane zostanie wyjaśnienie, dlaczego Simowie nie mogą się nawzajem zabijać. Czas i Miejsce akcji Czas Akcja toczy się mniej więcej 100 lat przed narodzeniem Belli i Mortimera. Opisana technologia może być dość zaawansowana, nawet bardziej niż w późniejszych wiekach. Wyjaśniam czemu- połowa tej technologii należy do bardziej zaawansowanych od nas kosmitów. Druga połowa została zniszczona i\lub zapomniana. Postanowiona o niej zapomnieć w nadziei że następna wojna będzie mniej krwawa/brutalna/niszczycielska. Jednak podobno niektóre schematy są gdzieś ukryte, tylko nieliczni mogą zdołać je odnaleźć. Miejsce Miejsca akcji są różne, ale głównie akcja toczy się w : *Sixam *Ziemii Główni bohaterowie *James Vaughan- poszukiwacz przygód *Crypto Uzupoc- kosmiczna senatorka i odkrywczyni *Jeanine Marienne-? *Vladimir McCoy- premier *Hekate Vezquez-wiedźma *Vofur- nowy król kosmitów idiota *Cassidy - mieszkanka Doliny Smoków, matka 6 dzieci, nie wnosi nic nowego *Nuala O'Ryan - Przywódczyni Ruchu Oporu w Dolinie Smoków *Pracownicy MorcuCorp *I inni. Strony Konfliktu *MorcuCorp (Czyli Egipt i inne kraje należące do tego stowarzyszenia) *Simpaństwo *Sixam *Simalia *Francja *Chiny Artefakty 4 Wielkie Artefakty *Oculus - pozwala wszystko widzieć (Ograniczenia czasowe, można zgubić własną świadomość) *Piaski Świętości - Leczy z klątw i czarów, a także z ran wojennych (Tylko w potrzebie, mocnej potrzebie) *Oczy Horusa - Teleportacje jednego oka do drugiego (Nie przekracza kontynentów) *Chronometr - Niewiadomka Twórczyni, nie chciało się wymyślać Najpotężniejszy Artefakt ?????????????????????????????? *Podobno może zniszczyć świat. *Jak i go uratować. *Nie wiadomo gdzie jest. *Ani jaką ma moc. Pomniejsze Artefakty Są one jednorazowego użycia. Zazwyczaj nie mają żadnych wielkich mocy: Dają troszkę jedzenia, służą za klucze, pozwalają niepostrzeżenie przejść obok mumii, pokazuje wyjście z grobowca, itp. Rozdział I-Prolog Zostałam dziś wezwana do trybunału w sprawie mojej nowej misji. Vofur siedział na miejscu przywódcy, został wybrany wczoraj. Bez emocji spojrzałam na niego- co z tego że go nienawidziłam? -Przemyślałem twoją propozycję zbadania Si'may- rzekł wyniośle. -Doprawdy? A więc co uważasz?- Spytałam. -Wbrew wszystkiemu, uważam że o dobry pomysł. -Jednak jest jakieś ale,prawda? - Tak, a mianowicie nasza napięta sytuacja między ludźmi. Jeśli wyruszysz i zostaniesz złapana, zostawimy cię samej sobie. A jeśli cię zestrzelą, nie licz na laury i chwałę odkrywcy. Będziesz miała także ograniczone fundusze. -Jak duże? -Nie dostaniesz nic. -To po co mnie wzywałeś? -No cóż, masz zgodę na start. Nie myśląc za wiele wyszłam.Gdy rozwścieczona szłam korytarzem, podszedł do mnie mój szeregowy: -Kiedy odbędzie się lot? - Spytał. -Bądź gotów jutro. -Tak wcześnie?! -Zbierz ekipę, fundusze weź z mojej kiesy. Polecimy Yzaima'ką. Szybko odszedł spełnić mój rozkaz. Rozdział II-Spotkanie z McCoy'em Dość długo czekałem na wejście premiera. Gdy wszedł miał kawę. Czekałem tak długo, dlatego że ten dureń poszedł sobie po kawę?! -Przepraszam że tak długo musiał pan czekać. Ja też czekałem- Odrzekł. -Ciekawe na co-pomyślałem. -Rozumiem pana, ale proszę zrozumieć, mój czas jest bardzo drogi- to już powiedziałem - Zwłaszcza po uratowaniu Anastazji. -Wiem, ale myślę że widmo III Wojny przekona cię, że warto było poczekać. -III Wojny?! Co? Z kim? Jak? Gdzie? I najważniejsze: KIEDY?!- Lekko się zszokowałem. -Jak wiesz MorcuCorp ostatnio działa coraz bardziej otwarcie, Chiny mają już złowieszczą broń, a inne kraje prowadzą bardzo agresywną politykę zewnętrzną. Dziennie giną setki. To tylko kwestia czasu. Sixamczycy też ostatnio stali się za bardzo ciekawi w kwestii broni. -Co mam robić? -Już taki chętny do roboty? -Po to chyba kazałeś mi przyjechać. -Jak wiesz starożytni stworzyli bardzo wielką broń. -Tak, badałem ją ostatnio. -Otóż ta którą znaleźliśmy jest niezwykle słaba w porównaniu z tą, którą MorcuCorp już prawie znalazło. -Skąd to wiesz? -Nasz kraj ma bardzo duży wywiad James. -Chyba między nami nie ma jeszcze takiej poufności Vlad. Wracając do tematu, co z tą bronią? Gdzie jest dokładniej? Mam ją zniszczyć? -W Egipcie, jest w Egipcie. -Dokładniej? -Dokładniejsze instrukcje dostaniesz w swoim czasie. -Czyli po przyjęciu tej roboty? -I tak musisz ją przyjąć. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz zostaniesz aresztowany - powiedział. Głupek. -Przecież wiesz że po godzinie ucieknę. -Skończmy ten bezsensowny temat. Tą broń masz wykraść dla nas -Jeśli ta broń jest tak niebezpieczna jak myślę, to nie mam mowy. -W takim razie ją zniszcz. Powodzenia. Przyjmujesz czy nie? Myślałem wtedy dość szybko. Jeśli odmówię nigdy nie poznam lokalizacji tej broni. Jeśli jej nie poznam to ktoś ją wykorzysta w bardzo złym celu. Zginą już nie setki, ale miliony. Jeśli się zgodzę i ją odnajdę, nie muszę jej dostarczać rządowi. Mogę ją ukryć, ewentualnie zniszczyć. -Przyjmuję. -Świetnie! Ale jest jedno ale: W Egipcie twoja głowa jest warto około miliona. -Tylko milion?! A ja się im tak uprzykrzałem MorcuCorp i tylko milion?! Powinni dać miliard! -Musisz zmienić wygląd by cię nie poznali. -Przecież z łatwością mogę ich wszystkich pokonać w walce. -Ale nie mogę wiedzieć że to ty, ani dla jakiego kraju pracujesz. Nagle weszła jakaś kobieta. Była mroczna, emanowała od niej ciemność. Na 100% była to wiedźma. W ręku miała czarny, mętny eliksir. -Wypicie tego jest niezbędne Vaughan - powiedział premier i wziął od kobiety eliksir, po czym pośpiesznie opuściła ona pokój. -Jakie są efekty? -Zmienisz wygląd. Naprawdę tylko tyle, obiecuję. -Politycy zazwyczaj kłamią - odpowiedziałem. Jednak mimo wszystko wypiłem. W końcu mam artefakt zdejmujący klątwy i niepożądane działania czarów i eliksirów. Eliksir był cierpki w smaku. Było go niewiele. Efekt poczułem natychmiast. Mały szept w moim uchu stał się krzykiem. Złapałem się za uszy. Hałas był tak wielki że oniemiałem. Natychmiast moje oczy oślepił dziwny blask. Nawet jak je zamknąłem wciąż mnie raził. Upadłem z krzesła. Efekt skończył się tak szybko jak zaczął. Wstałem. -Nie czuję różnicy - powiedziałem dziwnie wysokim głosem. Czyżbym stał się dzieckiem? -Ale wygląda pani zupełnie inaczej, Jeanine - odparł z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Złapałem się za twarz. Zero zarostu i gładka twarz. Premier podał mi lusterko. Wrzasnąłem. Czemu? Byłem ładną kobietką. Spodobałem się sam sobie. Rodział III - Wizja Jeanine Marienne to moja nowa tożsamość. Jestem turystką i pracuje w jakiejś tam gazecie. Przynajmniej tak mi powiedział premier. Uśmiechnąłem się, gdy przypomniałem sobie jego minę, gdy zbiłem jego ulubiony kubek z kawą. -Sytuacja jest napięta. A jeśli sytuacja jest napięta to zawsze śpię na zapas- pomyślałem i zasnąłem. Nie przewidziałem że ukaże mi jedna z moih częstych wizji. ,,Sprężystym krokiem maszerowała po sali, może komnacie. Nagle rozległy się krzyki i wycie alarmu. Wszędzie było widać zielone światło. Wszyscy zaczęli biec. -Namierzyli nas! - Ktoś krzyczał -Zrobić unik! UNIK! - rozkazywała wysoka siedząca postać. Nagle coś trafiło w statek, który zatrząsł się cały. Obłoki dymu było wszędzie. Krzyki stały się rozpaczliwe. Nagle wszystko ucichło. Nikt nie przeżył" -Przepraszam, proszę wstać! - ktoś mówił tuż nad moim ramieniem i gorączkowo nim potrząsał -Co?! Ajj... - wstałem i od razu rąbnąłem się w głowę. Po kilku godzinach siedziałem w swoim pokoju hotelowym. Mimo że to był tylko sen, nie dawał mi spokoju. Usiadłem po turecku na łóżku i wyjąłem okrągłą kulę Oculusa (Jednego z 4 Wielkich Artefaktów). Położyłem na nim dłonie. Jak zwykle trzeba było zachować niezwykłe skupienie, tak żeby przez przypadek nie zgubić swojej świadomości w odmętach świata. Pokój, hotel, kraj, kontynent, Ziemia. Nic nie umyka mojemu wzrokowi. Widzę wszystko jednak, muszę skupić się na konkretnym celu. Spojrzałem do sali Trybunału Sixamu. Toczyła się tam zażarta dyskusja: -Wystrzelmy naszą broń teraz! - krzyknął jakiś ktosiek. -Nie, zrobili to na własne ryzyko!- odkrzykiwał inny. -Zabić ich! ZABIĆ! -Pokój, wieśniacy, POKÓJ JEST NAJWAŻNIEJSZY!!! -Mimo wszystko jest to naruszenie naszej sfery! -Okażcie trochę kultury, nie jesteśmy barbarzyńcami! -CISZA!!!!!!!!!! Broń wystrzelimy jutro, damy im czas na dyplomację. Otwarcie im ogłośmy co o nich myślimy i jakie będą tego skutki. Czas mi się kończył więc spojrzałem szybko do sali dowództwa MorcuCorp. Sądząc po wykresach odgadłem co zrobili. Wystrzelili rakietą, która zestrzeliła statek badawczy Sixamczyków! Ta agresja w napiętej dość sytuacji, spowoduje wiele nieprzyjemnych skutków: Sixamczycy zawsze mszczą się krwawo, a ludzie nie pozostają im dłużni. Nagle jakaś dwójka ludzi wniosła tytanową klatkę. Gdy chciałem zajrzeć do jej środka połączenie się zerwało. Spadłem z łóżka na głowę. Spojrzałem szybko na Oculusa. Następne użycie dopiero jutro. Włączyłem telewizję i spojrzałem na spikerkę. -Wedle najnowszych doniesień mamy bardzo niepokojące wieści. Rozpętała się III Wojna Simowa - powiedziała grobowym tonem. Rozdział IV- Więzienie Otworzyła oczy. Obejrzała się prędko wokół siebie. Nie to nie był sen! . -GDZIE SĄ MOJE DZIECI-zdawała się krzyczeć w myślach. Szybko spojrzała na sąsiednią celę. Sean nadal tam siedział, ale już bez Avy. Uciekła z tego lochu. Ciasne kajdany nie pozwalały jej na wykonanie zbyt wielu ruchów. Pocieszała ją myśl że przynajmniej 2 jej dzieci jest przy niej. Ale co się stało z innymi? Zginęli podczas bombardowania?! Uciekli, a może są ranne i potrzebują pomocy? Raczej nie trafiły do tego więzienia. Przeżyły, muszą żyć. A co jeśli...? -Nie martw się Sean, ona żyje - powiedziała Cassidy, aby nie myśleć już o swoich dzieciach. Zamartwianie się im nie pomoże. -Skąd masz tę pewność?- Spytał. Myślałam że będzie wściekły, ale on był jakby... bez życia. Pamiętałam dobrze wczorajszą scenę: Wojska wkroczyły niepostrzeżenie- nie mieliśmy szans ich odeprzeć. Rozpoczęli bombardowanie, a potem wkroczyły wojska. Niektórzy zginęli, inni uciekli, ale większość wzięto w niewolę do tego parszywego więzienia! Wsadzono ich do cel i zakuto ich ręce w ciasne kajdany. Dawano im bardzo mało jedzenia i wody, a także zmuszano ich do ciężkiej pracy. Jednak nie rozdzielali rodzin i całą złapaną rodzinę, pakowali do jednej celi. Ava uciekła tej samej nocy. Została zakuta w kajdany ze swoim mężem, Seanem, jak inni. Jednak po paru minutach zemdlała. Nieostrożna strażniczka uwolniła jej ręce z kajdanów- to był jej błąd. Oswobodzona Ava uderzyła ją z całej siły w twarz. Strażniczka straciła przytomność. Ava chciała uwolnić też męża, jednak nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć klucza, aby odkuć go od ściany. Sean kazał jej uciekać, ale ona go nie słuchała, za bardzo go kochała. Próbowała wiele godzin, jednak jej się nie udało. Kiedy warta miała się właśnie zmienić, uległa mężowi i uciekła. Od tego czasu Sean bardzo się o nią zamartwiał. Nie próbowałam już więcej z nim rozmawiać. Myślami wracałam znów do mich przemyśleń : ,,Ile osób zginęło?! Wojna zaczęła się wczoraj, a już zbiera krwawe żniwa. Ile rodzina ma zostać rozbitych? Ile matek i ojców ma płakać przy swoich martwych dzieciach?! Ile kochanków ma być wiecznie rozdzielonych?!" Rozdział V - II Nacje Miasto Tydzień po rozpoczęciu wojny, wciąż panował chaos. Przez ten czas jakoś udało mi się przeżyć, zebrać parę nowych informacji, zadurzyć w sobie dużo osób (normalka, poza tym że ja facet, jestem w ciele atrakcyjnej kobiety) i oczywiście zaryzykować swoje życie 7 razy. Na szczęście na tą chwilę, jeszcze nikt nie próbował pozabijać turystów, a ambasady szybko ich sprowadzały. Niestety można to powiedzieć tylko o tym mieście, w pozostałych nikt nie był bezpieczny. Jednak czułem że ktoś w końcu odkrył moją tożsamość. Pośpiesznie wrzuciłem do torby artefakty i szybko opuściłem pokój. Szłem dość szybko, czując na sobie wiele spojrzeń. Oczywiście przy pierwszym zakręcie zostałem napadnięty przez paru kolesi. Puściłem torbę i ustawiłem się w pozycji Aila'sava (IV Konfiguracja SimFu). Walka się rozpoczęła. Przypuszczałem łatwe zwycięstwo, ale akurat w tej chwili nawiedziła mnie wizja (A właściwie chciała nawiedzić). Ciemny pokój. Skrzynia, tytanowa skrzynia. Co jest w środku? Nie, zostań, świadomości moja jak odejdziesz teraz to możesz se odejść na wieki! Akurat na te słowa dostałem w szczękę. Miałem zawroty głowy. Wiele głosów dudniło mi w głowie. Po raz pierwszy podczas walki, uciekłem. Jak tchórz. Biegłem dość długo, nawet nie patrząc gdzie biegnę. Zdziwiłem się więc kiedy znalazłem się obok piramidy. Myślałem że widmo wizji już odeszło, więc skoczyłem na piramidę i przebiegłem ok. 5-6 w górę piramidy. Zatrzymałem się i chwyciłem wystającego kamienia, a nogą zarysowałem półkole na ścianie. Pułapki wokół piramidy uruchomione. Właśnie wtedy straciłem przytomność i spadłem w dal. Usłyszałem jeszcze trzask łamanego drewna. No, pięknie! Wpaść w pułapkę, którą właśnie uzbroiłeś. Siedziba MorcuCorp Ciemno, ciemno, ciemno! Pośpiesznie badałam wnętrze tej klaustrofobicznej, tytanowej klatki. Gdzie reszta? Czy ja umarłam? Nie, wciąż czuję swoje bicie serca. Duszno tu, duszę się! Spróbowałam spojrzeć na kryształ, ten który sama wykułam, nadając mu tym wielką moc. Żarzył się lekkim światłem, został naładowany. Wszyscy zmarli, a kryształ zabrał ich moc. Spróbowałam przypomnieć sobie ostatnie minuty na statku. Strach, rozpacz. I oczy mojego szeregowego. Kapsuła ratunkowa. W ostatniej chwili wepchnął mnie do kapsuły. A co działo się potem? Nie pamiętam. Jeszcze raz spojrzałam na kryształ. Wraz z moją mocą, posiadałam moc 15 kosmitów. Przyciągnęłam ręce do klatki piersiowej, skupiłam się. Gwałtownie je odrzuciłam na boki klatki. Miękki metal, zgiął się. Powstały małe dziurki przez które wlatywało światło. Powtórzyłam czynność. Ściany klatki spadły dość daleko, odrzucone mocą mojej woli. W jednej chwili zawył alarm. Parę wściekłych\zdziwionych ludzi rzuciło się na mnie. Opanowałam umysły połowię, żeby zajęła się resztą. Została mi jeszcze moc 12 kosmitów. Gdyby nie ona, nigdy bym się stąd nie wydostała. Dzięki niej odnalazłam wejście i unieruchomiłam kamery, pułapki i otworzyłam drzwi. Uciekłam na pustynie. Biegłam dopóki siedziba nie znalazła się daleko. Upadłam wtedy na kolana. Zaczęłam się dusić. Ta planeta, najwyraźniej nie życzyła sobie gości. Każdy oddech stawał się coraz cięższy. Marna śmierć, uduszenie. Szeregowy oddał za mnie swoje życie, ja używałam jego mocy, po to aby się w końcu udusić! Nagle, nadjechała jakaś kobieta na motorze z 2 ludzi. Emanował od niej mrok. Była blada jak kość słoniowa, włosy miałą czarne jak heban, a jej oczy... Jej oczy przypominały krew, świeżą krew. -I skończysz marnie- szepnęła cicho. Jej głos przypominał syknięcie węża. -Widziałam w wizjach twoją śmierć, bolesną, długą- ciągnęła swój monolog. Złapała mnie nagle za gardło i uniosła wysoko. Miałam może ze 15 sec, zanim naprawdę się uduszę. Nie myśląc za wiele chwyciłam ją za gardło jedną ręką, a drugą chwyciłam jej rękę. Poczułam krew płynącą w jej żyłach. Patrzyłam jej w oczy. Nieświadomie, użyłam mojej mocy. Hekate zadrgała. Na twarzy kosmitki pojawił się dziwny uśmiech. Nagle Hekate puściła jej gardło. Crypto uderzyła głową w dość duży kamień. Nie przeżyła. Rozdział VI -Ryzyko Złapałam się na głowę. Nie to był zdecydowanie zły pomysł! Ale żyłam. Wiedziałam że jest to możliwe, ale nie myślałam że to przeżyje. Patrzyłam teraz z góry na swoje martwe ciało. Szkoda mi go będzie. Ale nie szkoda mi tej wiedźmy co w nim zgniła! -Wszystko w porządku, pani? - Spytał mnie jeden z tych kolesi. Przypomniałam sobie, jak zachowywała się Hekate i spróbowałam ją naśladować. -W porządku? W porządku?! Jeszcze pytasz?- na te słowa zamachnęłam się ręką w bok, jakbym chciała go uderzyć. Kątem oka zauważyłam ciemne opary wokół niej. Jej moc pozostała w tym ciele?! -Jazda do bazy! Zabierzcie jej ciało, ja dołączę później, muszę załatwić parę ... spraw. Przekażcie to dowództwu. Co tak stoicie, POŚPIESZCIE SIĘ! - Wyniośle wykrzyczałam. Po chwili odjechali wraz z ciałem. Zamachnęłam ręką i odwróciłam się. Ciemne opary, wyglądały zupełnie, jakbym miała płaszcz. Szłam i szłam przez pustynię. Spostrzegłam dużą piramidę. Przypomniałam sobie, że starożytni w takich właśnie, przechowywali źródła mocy. Mogłam je wykorzystać, aby skontaktować się z Sixam! Ale Vofur, powiedział że robię to na własne ryzyko. Może nie pozwolić im po mnie przylecieć. Może znalazłabym tu jakiś statek? Szłam zamyślona, biłam się z myślami. Nagle, nie zauważyłam pewnej dziury i prosto w nią wpadłam! Leciałam dość krótko, ale krzyczałam doniośle. Razem ze mną spadło także sporo piachu i gruzów. Ale nie byłam sama, ktoś tam już był. I prosto na niego wpadłam. Spadłam, dokładniej mówiąc, prosto na pierś, jakiejś młodej kobiety. Ta momentalnie się podniosła, odepchnęła mnie i z jej ust wydibyły się takie słowa, że lepiej ich nie wspominać. -CO?! Ty?! Tu?! ROBISZ?! - wykrzyczała -Spokojnie, nie chciałam cię przestraszyć - odpowiedziałam, łagodnym głosem -Mnie?! Przestraszyć?! - odparła opryskliwie - W końcu kobiety spadają z nieba, wprost na nieprzytomnych ludzi! Zaskoczyłaś mnie, po protu. ROZUMIESZ?! Czekaj no.. - przyjrzała mi się dokładnie - Hekate Vazquez, no proszę.. nie spodziewałem się tu pani spotkać. Ale okazja idealna, by pani odpłaciła mi za krzywdy wyrządzone ojcu, nieprawdaż- mówiła to lekkim i spokojnym tonem. Co ciało tej wiedźmy zrobiło, jej ojcu? Kobieta wyciągnęła, nóż myśliwski. Błyszczał się i miał narysowane dziwne wzory na lasce. Skoczyła i zamachnęła się na mnie! Życie przeleciało mi przed oczami. Zasłoniłam, twarz rękoma, ale stało się coś dziwnego. Otaczała mnie biaława powłoka i nią właśnie, wbił się nóż tej kobiety. Wyciągnęła go i jak zauważyłam, po tym moja tarcza zniknęła. Oddaliła się ok. 2-3 metry po czym rzuciła we mnie nożem. Za pomocą swojej nowo odkrytej magicznej mocy, zatrzymałam go w powietrzu i odwróciła. Część mnie wołała :,,Co TY robisz?! Ta kobieta nic ci nie zrobiła, chciała tylko pomścić swojego ojca!", ale ja zignorowałam ten wewnętrzny głos. Wyciągnęłam ręce do przodu i wykonałam ruch jakby obracała nóż, a następnie nim rzuciła. Kobieta zrobiła zręczny unik. Powtórzyłam czynność, jednak ona uklęknęła na jedno kolana. Miała hardy wzrok. Nóż leciał w jej kierunku, jednak ona dumnie prostowała plecy. Przecież ona zginie, stanę się morderczynią! Ale ona, o dziwo w ostatniej chwili zamachnęła się ręką. Jej ręka, przebiła nóż na wskroś i podzieliła go na dwie części. Mocno zdziwiona obserwowałam ją. Jak ona mogła gołą ręką złamać stal?! Wstała. Spróbowałam znowu podnieść nóż, jednak ta nowa moc, mnie zawiodła i opuściła w najgorszym momencie. Postanowiłam, cofnąć się o parę kroków. Pechowo kamień na którym stanęłam zapadł się. Te z boku i za nim też. Wpadłam w pułapkę. Jedną nogą wciąż stałam na innym kamieniu, próbowałam się na nim utrzymać. Jednak nieuchronnie, moje ciało ciągnęło mnie prosto do dziury, w której zaczął palić się ogień. No cóż, w takim razie i tak dziś umrę nieuchronnie. Śmierci nadchodzę! Chciałam zaprzestać bezsensowną walkę o życie, kiedy nagle ta dziwna kobieta chwyciła mnie za rękę i pomogła złapać mi równowagę. Jednak gdy stanęłam na dwóch nogach, kamień pękł a ja spadłam w dół. Jednak ona nie puszczała mojej dłoni, położyła się na podłodze i kurczowo ją trzymała Dłoń. Ogień lizał mi stopy. Jej ręka była coraz niżej, jeśli mnie nie puści, sama spadnie. Ona jednak nie zamierzała tego zrobić. Wyciągnęła drugą rękę i chwyciła mnie mocniej. Podciągnęła mnie do góry i pomogła mi usiąść. Tego się po niej nie spodziewałam. Stopy miałam co prawda poparzone, ale to nieważne. Patrzyłam jej prosto w oczy. Były piękne. A ona widziała moje nowe oczy, czerwone oczy tej całej wiedźmy. Były pewnie okropne. Nagle coś zatrzęsło ziemią. Przewaliłam się prosto na tą kobietę, a moje usta dotknęły jej ust. Były słodkie. Nie, cierpkie! Nie, urocze. Ale w sumie, co ja robię?! Całuje się z kobietą innej rasy, która właśnie chciała mnie zabić?! Jednak jej usta nagle straciły delikatność. Kiedy oderwałyśmy się od siebie, zamiast niej, był obok mnie przystojny mężczyzna. Rozdział VII- Ucieczka Był to moment, dosłownie ułamek chwili, jednak zdawał się on trwać nieskończoność. Niemal natychmiast poczułem niezaspokojoną żądzę (James to prawiczek. Przysięgam do końca tego rozdziału nadal nim będzie!). Moje ręce poszybowały w dół dotykając jej bioder. Pocałowała mnie. Wtedy się otrząsnąłem się. Gwałtownie odepchnąłem ją od siebie i pośpiesznie wstałem. Otrzepałem ubranie z piachu, wytykając sobie moją głupotę. Jestem w staro egipskiej dziurze pułapce? Jestem. Jestem tu z kobietą, która zamordowała mojego ojca? Jestem. Obściskiwałem się z nią? Tak. W takich chwilach żałuje że nie zostałem księdzem. Moja ręka sięgnęła do kieszeni. Natrafiła na pistolet, pistolet który miałem nadzieję był naładowany. Pora zakończyć tę szopkę. Spojrzałem beznamiętnie na te kobietę. Próbowała wstać, jednak poparzone stopy i długa kiecka chyba jej w tym nie pomagały. Czemu złe kobiety zawsze są takie ładne? Czemu ja w ogóle interesuje się kobietami?! Propozycja zostania księdzem wciąż aktualna. Powoli uniosłem mój pistolecik. Ona powoli obserwowała moje ruchy, nie ruszała się. Chociaż, po co od razu kończyć czyjeś życie, może pozwolić jej gnić dalej w tym żałosnym świecie? Jak to się też mówi:,,Zabijmy wszystkich, niech na drugiej stronie zadają sobie trud w ich osądzaniu". Tja... Decyzje, decyzje. -PRZESTANIESZ SIĘ GAPIĆ?! - Wrzasnąłem mimo woli. Tak, zabiłem już parę razy, ale nigdy ni wykonałem egzekucji, ten moment ją przedstawiał. Cofnąłem się parę kroków i spojrzałem w górę. 5-6 metrów, łatwo się wspiąć, jeśli nie ma się żadnego dodatkowego utrudnienia lub obciążenia. Szlak. -Dobra, niech stracę - powiedziałem, bardziej do siebie niż do niej. Schowałem pistolet odwróciłem się na pięcie. Z toby rzuconej gdzieś na bok, wyjąłem 2 spore noże. Szkoda mi tego co się popsuł. Valiriańska stal, rzadka i droga. I odporna na czary. Z tym to chyba było kłamstwo. Mogłem wspiąć się na ten komin rękoma ale z nożami zawsze idzie szybciej. -Nie zostawiaj mnie tu! - krzyknęła ta kobieta, kiedy zacząłem się wspinać. Jeszcze raz spróbowała wstać, ale zakończyło się to totalnym niepowodzeniem. Nie odpowiedziałem. -Nie możesz! Wróć! - Jakie to dziwne, prosi o pomoc kogoś kto chciał ją zabić i kogoś, komu nieźle zalazła za skórę. Przecież może użyć magii i wyjść, droga wolna. Chyba że chce się odwodnić, w sumie też droga wolna. Nie mój interes. Wspinaczka zakończyła się sukcesem. Słońce zachodziło, spędziłem w tej dziurze pół dnia? Nieźle, całkiem sporo. Wariatka na dole nadal krzyczała. Ja w sumie nie zrobiłem nic złego. W takim tempie zbudzi ona cały Egipt. -M IKWU NA I GA-ENYERE M! NILE IKE, CHI, IHE ỌMỤMA ERERIMNOTT! NYERE M MA Ọ BỤ ROTS KE HELL KE NSINSI! (Powiedzmy, że go nieźle przeklęła i zwyzywała) - Wrzasnęła najsilniej jak umiała. Normalnie bym sobie poszedł daleko stąd. Ale coś się nie zgadzało. Hekate nie miała prawa znać tego języka. Prawie nikt nie miał prawa. I w sumie zachowywała się dziwnie. Czyżbym pomylił ze sobą 2 różne kobiety? Cholera, mam kiepską pamięć. -Chere! achụpụ eriri! (Czekaj! Już rzucam linę!) - Krzyknąłem. Tak szczerze to nie mam przy sobie akurat żadnej liny. Nikomu nie powiem co stało się potem. Każdemu mogło się zdarzyć. Ale mnie nie powinno. Jaki doświadczony poszukiwacz przygód wpada 2 raz do dziury?! I to do tej samej?! No nic tam. Zapomnijmy o całym zdarzeniu. Rozdział VII Rozmowa Normalny dzień. Siedzę sobie na obcej planecie. W dziurze. Przed chwilą ktoś chciał mnie zbić. Potem chce mi pomóc. A teraz znów wpadł do dziury. Na mnie. -FUO (Pomijamy przekleństwa) - krzyczę i wstaje. No i jeszcze kopię tego faceta w plecy. -Ọ dịghị mkpa iti mkpu, na na na nzuzu. Dị ... a stared (Nie musisz krzyczeć głupi nie jestem. Tylko się... zagapiłem) - wstał i otrzepał swoje ubranie. Wyciągnął rękę jakby na powitanie. Wtedy jakaś książka wypadła mu z ręki. Szybko po nią sięgnęłam. -ZOSTAW! - wrzasnął. Chwile potem walczyliśmy o książkę. Puściłam i wyciągnęłam rękę do przodu z rozczapierzonymi palcami. Telekineza najlepszą bronią. Uniosłam ją wysoko i otworzyłam. Książka była pusta. -Co tam jest? - spytałam -Czemu nie mogłaś się unieść wcześniej? Czy ty przypadkiem nie byłaś poparzona w stopy? - niewygodne pytania. -Znasz tę planetę nie? Zaprowadź mnie do laboratorium. Najlepszego jakie jest. I to szybko. -A czemu? -Mam coś twojego i nie zamierzam tego oddać. -Sixamka? -Ty zapewne nie. -Za zaprowadzenie, potrzebuję czegoś więcej niż pusta książka. Może złota? Albo statku? -Przesadzasz. -Jesteś w potrzebie -To książka idzie się palić -Nie zrobisz tego! -A czemu nie? -Bo ona jest... niespalalna! -Nie ma takiego słowa -Czemu jesteś na Ziemi? -Odchodzisz od tematu -Czyżby wypadek? -Skąd wiesz o wypadku? -Teraz wiem. Zgadywałem. Ziemia nie jest ciekawa dla Sixamczyków. -Czasem jest i to bardzo. -Zaczniemy od nowa? Jestem James a to moja książka i bardzo chcę ją odzyskać. -Crypto. Potrzebuje laboratorium. I to szybko. -W czasach wojennych trzeba eskorty. -Jakie wojny? -Myślałaś że u nas tak codziennie? -Zestrzelili jakiś statek i ... Serio jestem idiotą! -Nie zaprzeczę -Statek kosmitów zestrzelony. Akurat kiedy u nas wybucha wojna. Kosmici też ją wypowiadają. -Vofur wypowiedział z mojego powodu wojnę? Jak miło... -Serio tak myślisz? Rozdział IX- Dar Nuali Fragmencik: Siedziała na oknie i wpatrywała się w gwiazdy. Zawsze wydawały jej się osłodą życia, jednak teraz zwiastowały nieszczęście. Tak jak w tamtą, ciemną noc. Ogień i gwiazdy. I odór płonącego ciała. Nie zapomni tego nigdy, choćby chciała. Usiadła na stole i zamknęła oczy. Po jej policzku pociekła pojedyncza, krystaliczna łza. On tam był. Czy to już koniec? No cóż, niestety straciłam sporą część inspiracji, a po części zdałam sobie sprawę źle rozpisałam ten fanon. Dla ciekawskich zakończenie: UWAGA SPOILERY! Crypto i James znajdą ten artefakt, MorcuCorp złapie ich w grobowcu, James zginie, Crypto odkryje coś ze swojej przeszłości i zdobędzie artefakt i użyje jego mocy. Sixam, będzie na wpół zniszczony, więc kończą się odwiedziny kosmitów, Ziemia też zniszczona więc jest o wiele mniej Simów. Przy okazji Crypto (Ta wredna i podstępna jędza majstruje przy genach Simów zmieniając ich pierwotną naturę, przez co większość nie jest już zdolna do przemocy. Na zakończenie możemy dowiedzieć się nieco więcej o kosmitach, a Crypto w nowym ciele zostaje rzeźbiarką. Galeria Postaci HekateSmok.jpg|Hekate, ta jeszcze zła JamesV.jpg|Nie zgadniecie, co to za kobieta JamesToFlirciarz.jpg|No cóż... James to w końcu kobieciarz Nuala O'Ryan.png|Nuala, będzie występować JamesJakoKobieta.jpg|James w kobiecej postaci HekateIDuchy.jpg|Hekate podczas mrocznego rytuału Kategoria:Fanon/Inne